The claimed invention relates generally to such components as disc drive data storage devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus and method for dampening vibrational shock of components during assembly.
Disc drives are digital data storage devices that store and retrieve large amounts of user data in a fast and efficient manner. The data are magnetically recorded on the surfaces of one or more rigid data storage discs affixed to a spindle motor for rotation at a constant high speed. The discs and spindle motor are commonly referred to as a disc stack.
The disc stack is accessed by an array of vertically aligned data transducer heads that are controllably positioned by an actuator assembly. Each head typically includes electromagnetic transducer read and write elements that are carried on a fluid bearing slider. The fluid can be air or alternatively a fluid such as helium. The slider acts in a cooperative hydrodynamic relationship with a thin layer of fluid dragged along by the spinning discs to fly each head in a closely spaced relationship to the disc surface.
In order to maintain the proper flying relationship between the heads and the discs, the heads are attached to and supported by flexible suspension assemblies, also called flexures. An actuator motor, typically a voice coil motor (VCM), rotates the actuator assembly to cause the heads to move across the disc recording surfaces. The actuator assembly is also referred to as a head stack assembly (HSA). Both the disc stack and the head stack assembly are mounted to and supported by a rigid base deck of the drive.
Disc drives are typically manufactured using high volume automated assembly lines. In a typical automated line, disc drive components are conveyed to various assembly stations, each station adding a different set of components to, or performing a different operation on, the drives.
Marketing competition has driven the requirement that high volume assembly lines be operated at an ever increasing pace, and it has been necessary to increase the speed that components travel to the assembly stations. This includes increasing the travel velocity of the components during elevation and lowering of the components from conveyors at the assembly stations. Of course, this requires that machinery rapidly engage the components, and to impart rapid acceleration of the components, as the components are lifted at the assembly stations, followed by rapid deceleration of the components as they are lowered there from. The result is the incurrence of significant and often damaging shock vibrations to the components, and in some instances, this lifting and lowering of components is a limiting factor in the handling speeds of the assembly of such components.
There is therefore a continuing need for an accurate and fast method to move components, such as disc drive data storage devices, during assembly, while minimizing or eliminating the damage inherent in accelerating and decelerating the components, and to address other limitations associated with the current state of the art.
In accordance with preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a dampening datum plate assembly for an assembly line for components such as disc drive storage devices, the dampening datum plate assembly having a lift member for moving a component from a conveyor to a datum position at an assembly station. One or more dampening pin assemblies are supported at the datum position for absorbing vibrational shock from the component moved by the lift member.
The lift member has a lift plate on which are supported one or more second dampening pin assemblies for absorbing vibrational shock from contact of the lift plate with the component. The dampening pin assemblies have replaceable compressible pellet members that absorb vibrational shock and which are made of a material selected to provide a desired vibration attenuation.
These and various other features and advantages which characterize the claimed invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reviewing the associated drawings.